One Time
by KiunoNamu
Summary: Sasuke wakes to find himself tied-up and blindfolded, he never expected what would happen next. SasuSaku. OneShot. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N**

**"Happy" by Leona Lewis was the inspiration for this story.**

**I really hope you guys like this story, it's another oneshot I've been working on for a while. **

**My first SasuSaku**

**Warning: Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>So what if it hurt me,<strong>

**So what if I break down,**

**So what if this world just throws me off the edge,**

**My feet run out of ground.**

**I gotta find my place,**

**I wanna hear my sound,**

**Don't can about all the pain in front of me,**

**I just wanna be happy.**

**~Leona Lewis~**

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke, feeling groggy as he tried to fight his mind for consciousness. He couldn't quite remember what he had been doing before he seemingly fell asleep; wasn't he in a tea house relaxing after another mission? His mind snapped alert as he felt the tight bindings around his arms and the cloth that covered his eyes. Where was he, what was going on? How had he been captured? He could feel the cold wooden wall behind him and reaching with his fingertips he felt the wooden flooring as well. The tea house had been built from wood and even polished as this seemed to be.<p>

Through the cloth he could see the faint flickering of a candle in the corner, but it revealed nothing more about his location. His shirt and arm guards had been removed leaving him clad in only a simple pair of black pants. He couldn't feel his sword by his side or the pouch containing his Kunai either. Assessing his body he was glad to see himself void of injury, but then the question burned in his mind. Why was he here? Though ropes bound his arms, nothing else held him in place, nor were his feet bound together. He could easily run, but he chose to remain still. Running from an unknown enemy could prove disastrous; especially when you didn't know their purpose, your own location or how many men could have the building surrounded.

Sudden soft footfalls made him tug at the bindings around his arms more frantically, he tried summoning forth his chakra, but the bindings around his arms sent a burning pain throughout his body, making his struggles in vain. With a growing annoyance he realized the ropes were infused with some sort of Chakra seal. That meant his enemies were Shinobi. This wasn't good; all the enemies he could think of were either after his life or body; neither of which he was willing to give. He had personal matters to settle first. Blocking his sight meant that the enemy could know him as an Uchiha and knew his abilities centered on his Sharingan, it could also mean they simply didn't want him to know their identities. Blocking his Chakra was a smart move on their part and he had to give them props for doing so. Unable to use his Genjutsu or Ninjutsu left only one thing, Taijutsu. He was more than skilled enough to take out his opponents using only his hands and feet as a weapon. If he talked them close enough, he would simply kill them when he got the chance.

"Who's there?" He demanded in a strong voice. The footfalls stopped in the right hand corner of the room where he assumed the doorway to be. At least now he knew his escape route once he could be released. The individual walked forward a few more paces, stopping mere inches in front of his legs. If they came any closer, he would be able to catch their ankles with his feet and roll his body on top of theirs, pinning them to the ground.

When his captor didn't answer he felt a flood of frustration course through him. He could feel the individual's eyes burning into his body as they remained in place; perhaps they were observing his behavior. He took a silent breathe and stilled himself, he wouldn't give away his plan to this potential assailant. He focused his hearing on his surroundings, waiting for the opponent to strike. He would hear the draw of a Kunai or the rustle of clothing if they launched forward.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

Whoever was before him, walked around his feet, clearly aware they were unbound and that drawing near could prove disastrous. It was no matter, he could still catch them if need be. Gloved hands met his shoulders causing him to stiffen, but they didn't grip him harshly like an attacker would; the motion caused him to pause. The touch was gentle and a moment later the individual was straddling his body with their own. He was startled to say the least. The gloved hands ran from his shoulders over his chest and back up in an appreciative manner, sparking some foreign feeling in his body; a female Shinobi perhaps? Had he been kidnapped by some foreign ninja for such a thing as this? He could feel the hot breath of the individual as they came closer to his face. A faint, pleasant, floral scent washed over him as sweet, trembling lips met his. The kiss was pleasant, but he quickly wondered if the person before him was trying to push a poison into his system through his mouth. It wasn't uncommon for female Shinobi to use their bodies to their advantage when they were trying to attain something. If not a poison, then perhaps a truth serum of some sort; either way he wanted no part of it.

"What are you doing?" The individual before him sat back slightly, seeming to stare at him yet again. It was really starting to piss him off. Why wouldn't they speak to him? If he could hear their voice, then perhaps he would be able to discern who he was dealing with and could plan his actions accordingly.

"Your silence is really beginning to annoy me." A sigh fell from their lips, she was defiantly female. The hands reached up towards his face, lacing through his hair gently, leaving a light brush to his cheek with her fingertips. What was she doing now? What was the purpose of all this. There had been nothing forced into his mouth as he had previously assumed, but the individual hadn't moved yet either or indicated a desire for anything more. Surely he wasn't simply here to be used as a means of enjoyment.

"Even tied up and blind folded you still call me that." That voice. Recognition sparked in him. What the hell was going on?!

"Sakura?" He felt his anger rise immediately, burning through his body, "What are you doing? Get off me. Now."

"No."

"I'm warning you, if you don't-"

"You'll kill me?" Her response was unexpected, her voice unwavering, "I don't care, kill me then." She leaned forward, pressing her pelvis against his slightly with the movement, her hands came up to his neck, barely skimming the surface of his skin as her lips once again met his. He remained unmoving as she tried to get a response. His heart beat wildly in his chest at her proximity; his body responding against his will; her warm body on top of his, her hands grazing his skin in gentle caresses, and those sweet lips that tasted of honey moving gently against his rough ones. He could feel his erection immediately and cursed Sakura for what she was doing to him. How dare she lay her hands on him, try to seduce him like this. He was an Uchiha, not some lowly man that could be easily seduced by a simple woman. What was she thinking?

"What is your game?" He spat out in anger. Again she pulled back slightly, seemingly to listen, "Seduce me, make me love you and then haul me back to Konoha?"

"No. I think we both know you'll never return to Konoha." The intonation of her voice startled him. It wasn't full of the joy the Sakura he remembered always spoke with. It didn't hold a determination; instead he sensed a defeated sorrow. He had never heard such a thing from her; at least not back when they were Genin on team seven.

"What then?" He wouldn't allow his voice to show any concern for her. He wanted her gone. Now.

"I simply want what I've always wanted; to be with you." Typical Sakura, trying to weasel her way into his life; why couldn't she just leave him alone? Why did her and Naruto both try so dammed hard to bring him back when he clearly wanted no part of the village?

"I want no ties or attachments, you forget that."

"I didn't and I won't ask for any."

"Then what do you want?"

"One time." She whispered against his mouth. Her light lips again pressed to his gently and he could feel the desire she had for that one simple gesture. One time? That's why he was here? For a single kiss? Her mouth wasn't forceful, but she remained still, pressing her lips against his. His mind flowed to the way her hands traced across his skin, the heat from behind the gloves as it ran along the sides of his face. The sweet scent of Sakura trees as it engulfed his senses. Slowly, hesitantly, he opened his mouth, pressing his own lips back against hers in the simplest of ways.

She sighed softly against his mouth, pressing her lips into his again. He responded with a little more vigor this time, leaning into it with a tilt of his head. The way her lips molded to his, it felt…good. He had never allowed a female close enough to permit this kind of contact. He had never wanted it before, but now… One time, that's all she asked for… he could do that. For the sake of the teammate he left behind he supposed he could grant her this one happiness.

He opened his mouth, flicking his tongue against Sakura's lips, obtaining a surprised gasp from her mouth. Without hesitation she parted those sweet lips allowing his tongue entrance as she met it against her own. It was strange, how their tongues touching sparked a need that ran straight to his groin. It turned his stomach in knots and he almost sighed when she pressed her body fully against his own. She pushed him against the cool wall, running her fingers through his dark hair. He vaguely wondered what her hair would feel like in his hand and tugged at the restraints holding them back. He hated this, it was cruel; right now all he wanted was to wrap his arms around this woman and pull her close to him. To his disappointment her kisses slowed before halting altogether. She panted, resting her forehead against his shoulder, gripping his bare skin with gloved hands.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I'll hold no resentment towards you for killing me… I just want one more thing."

"Hn."

"To feel your arms around me… just one time." He felt her lean back, causing a friction between her pelvis and his; it sent waves of desire coursing throughout his body. Gloveless hands met his shoulders again as he realized what she had done. She wanted to feel his skin, to know what he felt like beneath her gloves. Feeling her bare hands made him want more, it made him wonder if the skin beneath her shirt was just as soft or softer still. She pressed those sweet lips to his again, moving hungrily as her hands slide down his arms. He felt her Chakra move as the restraints released his arms and she brought her hands back up to lace through his hair.

What should he do right now? He knew what he wanted, he knew what his mind and body were telling him, yet he also knew she had been the one to do this to him; to force him into this situation to begin with. Her final request had been for him to embrace her, just one time she had said. Perhaps since she was an old teammate he could at least give her that much. He slowly brought his arms up; wrapping them around her slender body as he pulled her forward, again pressing his lips into hers in a deep, slow kiss. He wound his hand into her pink hair, feeling the silky locks against his fingertips. It felt so right, to kiss her, yet he knew what an attachment would mean. It would mean weakness.

He pulled back then, bringing his hand up to tear the material from his eyes. He met hers with a fully activated Sharingan. Gazing into her viridian orbs he realized something. She had spoken the truth; she expected nothing else to come of this. She didn't expect love, she didn't expect him to return, hell from the expression on her face she didn't expect to live much longer. Knowing this caught his attention, she looked at him fearlessly, ready to accept her fate. She had gotten what she wanted as a last wish and was content with it… just one time…

He crashed his lips into hers again, gripping her body tightly against him. She matched his needful kisses with her own, moving her tongue across his lips and into his mouth, seeming to explore every inch of it, determined to memorize every part of him. He stood, never breaking contact and slammed her body into the wall behind him. He pressed himself into her, trying to mold their bodies together into a single being. This wasn't enough; he wanted to be closer to her. He loved the feel of her hands gripping his hair, it was almost painful, yet not so. He trailed his hands roughly over her body, cupping her breast, sliding over the skin of her back and going down towards her thighs. He grabbed one leg, pulling it up and she wrapped it around his waist. To his surprise she jumped up slightly, wrapping her other leg around his waist, pulling him even closer. He pressed his body harder against hers, grinding his pelvis into hers, enjoying the relieved friction their contact provided.

Pulling from the wall Sasuke walked them to the small bed in the corner, dropping into it with Sakura below him. He again ran his hand under her shirt, snaking it around her back; her skin was soft, warm and he wanted to feel every inch of it. He wanted his entire body covered by her embrace…just one time.

His kisses began trailing at the corner of her mouth as he brought it down her neck, enjoying the sweet moans that came with every breath. He ran his strong, wet tongue from her collar bone up to her mouth yet again capturing her in another deep kiss. She responded by pressing her body tighter against his, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rocked his hips against her, eliciting another moan against his mouth. Sasuke brought his hand up, grabbing the zipper on her shirt and drug it down slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He placed his palm against her toned stomach, getting another sigh from her lips. He brought his head down, trailing kisses against her sweet skin and appreciating the beautiful creature beneath him. His hand cupped her breast as he rocked his hips against her again, their clothing presenting an annoying barrier to their bodies.

Sasuke pulled a Kunai from her pouch, cutting the fabric of her bra. She didn't respond with fear, but instead arched her body back, gripping the pillow behind her. Sasuke brought his mouth down upon her breast, devouring it completely. He licked and nipped the nipple, turning it between his fingers and again taking it in his mouth. He turned his attention to the other one, doing the same before meeting her lips again. He pulled back slightly, staring into her eyes; his own captured every movement, every sweet sigh that escaped her lips.

Keeping his eyes on hers he trailed his hand down her stomach again, unlocking her legs from around him. He lifted the waist band of her shorts and trailed his hands down running over her panties. As he passed over her wetness a soft moan came from her lips and his own reaction surprised him. Feeling her like this only made him want her more, she was responding like this to him, wanting him, only him. His hand moved the offending cloth to the side, slipping his finger into her folds. Her entire body came off the bed as she arched back and into his hand. He pressed his lips to her neck again, sucking and biting at the tender skin. He had to admit it, he wanted her.

A moan of protest came from her as he slipped his hand away and took her shorts down her legs. He kicked his own pants off, positioning himself above her. The look on her face shifted as their eyes met. She hadn't been expecting this; she was expecting him to kill her the moment he had been released. He probably should of, but he could do it… just this once… it wouldn't matter. He lowered his body to hers, feeling her wetness against his pulsing erection. She froze as he looked at her, changing his Sharingan back to the onyx orbs that were his normal eyes. She looked at him with wonderment and questioning though she refused to speak. He gently ran his hand along her cheek, moving a few stray strands of hair from her face, before cupping it and pulling her lips to meet his.

He poured passion into his kisses and she responded, meeting each embrace with her own. He shifted his body positioning so his tip met her entrance. Achingly slowly he dipped into her, pushing his way through the tightness of her body until he was completely sheathed inside her wet folds. He had to still for a moment, otherwise he would have come right there. He noticed the painful expression on her face and the tear that slid down her cheek.

She was a virgin. She'd never been with any other man before him. She had been waiting for him, waiting for him to accept her. Even if it was just this once he would, he would accept her for all she was. She was his Sakura now; he would have a part of her no one else ever would. He watched her body slowly relax as he pulled out and sheathed himself inside her again. She cried out slightly, but a low moan soon followed. She laced her legs behind him, urging him forward. His lips crashed against hers again as his body began rocking against hers, pushing himself in and out of the warm folds of her skin. He broke the kiss, burying his head against her neck, focusing solely on the motion of their bodies. How their hips connected with one another perfectly, how her toned body pressed again his, how her pants matched their pace.

"Sasuke." He felt his heart surge as his name fell from her lips in a moaned reply. His pace picked up as did her panting until her moans were audible. He could feel his release building and he wanted her more than anything, more than anything he had ever sought before. More than revenge, more than power, he just wanted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her entire body tightened around him, her muscles squeezing his erection, sending pleasant shivers throughout his body. He pushed through the pulsations, reaching his own orgasm in a wild explosion of passion. He rode it out to the end, feeling the bliss of their combined release run through his body.

He relaxed his body against hers as her legs came to fall at his sides. His erection had died down slightly, but he remained inside of her, not wanting to move from this position. He wanted to remain here forever, to forget about the world with this one woman; a woman whom he had never taken an interest in before. He pulled back to look into her eyes, eyes that stared at him in gratitude and confusion.

"Sasuke." His name was breathed from her lips as she hesitantly reached up to cup his cheek. He leaned into it, allowing her to run her fingers through his hair. He again leaned down to kiss her, his erection growing inside her body once again. His kisses became heated for a second time and she responded to his body movements, moving her hips against his in a rhythmic motion. He rocked against her over and over, losing himself in the sensation, this feeling of being loved by another. His name escaped her lips more than once, further sending his mind soaring. It took much longer to reach their blissful end the second time, but the time didn't matter. He wanted her… wanted this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts and opinions and if you guys liked the story.<strong>

**Your reviews are so appreciated!**

**They keep me writing! :D**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
